Charlie Weasley and the Christmas fib
by Malumsbabygirl
Summary: Charlie is so tired of his family talking about how he's single... so he invests his best friend to be the person to pretend to be his girlfriend. (i know charlie is supposed to be ace but he was the only one not with someone and i started this a long time ago so I am sorry!)
1. Kasey

Charlie Weasley was not happy this Christmas holiday. He had made the mistake of going home for the holidays. Which, had sounded good when his best friend told him her plans for Christmas of working with a sick dragon that had caught her hair on fire twice already, but now he would love to have his hair caught on fire rather than sit through the torture that was his mother.

Now, Molly Weasley was a wonderful woman. Charlie didn't doubt she had been quite beautiful in her day, and she was as kind as anyone could get. But Molly was like a mother bear. She was kind when she was with her cubs and happy but once she was unhappy…. Well let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"And little Teddy is so cute. He goes to visit Ginny and Harry all the time! It's like having a little grandson already! And little Victorie, she is so gorgeous. I have always known Bill would have beautiful children but add Fluer to the mix and their daughter is breath taking! And I think Ron is going to propose to Hermione." His mother droned on and on about her children's relationship's and families. "And even George and Percy have girlfriends. Oh why don't you have anyone, Charlie?"

Molly had asked him that question about five times so far since he got there. He sighed again, not saying a word. There had to be a way out of this….

Suddenly it was as if his question was being answered. Outside a beautiful girl was walking toward the house. "Kasey." He said her name like she was an angel sent from heaven to answer her prayers.

"Kasey? Who's Kasey?" His mother asked.

"My girlfriend. I've been trying to tell you all day." He muttered, rushing outside. He pulled Kasey into a hug. "I have never been so happy to see you, Kase." He whispered into her ear.

"Why…." She whispered back, not sure why she was enjoying this so much.

Charlie stepped back to look into her grey eyes. "Uh… I just told my mother you were my girlfriend…. Please please please, Kasey! I will do anything!" He begged.

Kasey twirled a lock of her burnt brown hair. "Um….. I suppose. But you definitely owe me."

"Thank you! Just… Tell the truth about how we met and all that. Then just make something up for how we got together." He kissed her softly. Both looked a bit startled but just pushed it aside.

Charlie put his arm around her and led her inside. "Mum, this is Kasey."

Molly pulled her into a hug that nearly broke the small girl in half. For working such a physical job she never looked that muscled, that is until you saw her with clothes off. She had gotten comfortable enough in front of Charlie to go around in her underclothes so he knew exactly how fit the beautiful girl really was. Her stomach was flat and firm, her arms and legs were just as firm. Charlie couldn't help but notice that her bum was just as nice as the rest of her.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Weasley!" Kasey smiled. "Char has told me so much about you I feel like I already know you!"

"I'm sorry to say I cannot say the same about you, dear!" Molly looked at her son in disapproval.

Kasey glanced at Charlie. "Well, Charlie and I are a recent couple. But we have been friends for years. I suppose you can say I _fell_ for him." She winked at him. He chuckled.

"Such a beautiful girl sprawled out in front of my feet… It must be my lucky day." Charlie's eyes sparkled as he repeated what he said.

"And how did I respond to that comment, sweetie?" Kasey smiled.

"You kicked dirt in my face and told me to stick it where the sun don't shine. " Charlie laughed. "We just sort of … got together a few weeks ago. We were so much like a married couple already. We just agreed that it was time to put a label on it." He played with a lock of her hair and wrapped an arm around her.

"You seem very sweet together." Molly beamed. "Are you staying for the holidays? We have plenty of room. It seems all my chicks have left the nest." She smiled.

Kasey bit her lip. "Will Norse be alright?" Charlie muttered into her ear.

"I'll just disappear for an hour a day…" She whispered back. "Of course, Mrs. Weasley, I would love to stay with you." Kasey smiled widely. "I brought you a present from the two of us. Though Charlie didn't put my name on the card, I picked it out."

Molly smiled widely. "Well that is very sweet of you, sweetheart!" She left to put it under the tree.

"What did you get her?" Charlie asked. His arm was still around her, and his lips still at her ear.

Kasey had to remember to breathe before she could answer. "I got her a necklace with a sparkly dragon scale charm. I made it." She muttered.

"You made _my mother_ a necklace for Christmas?" Charlie blinked. Kasey nodded.

"Sure… It was not hard. I thought she would like it rather than something you bought. Mothers always do like homemade gifts better than bought. This is just a lot prettier than the box you made when you were seven out of sticks and dead bugs."

Charlie laughed. He hardly remembered telling Kasey that story; it made him feel special that she remembered it.

"Hey, who's this?" Ron and Harry came into the room. Hermione and Ginny were in the living room playing with one year old Teddy.

"This is Kasey." Charlie muttered.

"I'm Charlie's girlfriend. You must be Ron. It's nice to finally put a name to the face." Kasey smiled warmly. "And, Harry Potter it's nice to meet you too." Her tone didn't change when she said Harry's name, which had both boys smiling. "Where are Ginny and Hermione?"

Harry gestured to the living room. "They're playing with my Godson Teddy Lupin in the living room."

"That's Tonks' little boy, right? She was my best friend in school. I was supposed to go see her after he was born but I never got a chance. I wasn't sure what happened to the baby. I'm glad he's in good hands." Kasey's eyes welled up a bit at the thought of her old friend. Charlie ran his fingers through her hair, comfortingly.

"You should come meet him. He's a wonderful kid." Harry told her.

The boys led the way to the living room where Ginny was sitting on the floor playing with a small boy with red hair and brown eyes. "Good job, Teddy!" Ginny laughed. Hermione sat on the couch, watching.

"Hello!" Hermione noticed Kasey. She looked between Charlie and Kasey, noticing their enjoined hands. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Charlie! Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Kasey." Kasey nodded. "Pleasure."

"When did you get in?" Hermione asked. "How do you two know each other? Do you work with dragons too? What's that like?"

Kasey glanced at Charlie. He'd mentioned she could talk a lot but she hadn't expected this. "Uh, I got in just a few minutes ago. You really should have been in Ravenclaw, all these questions." She smiled warm naturedly. Hermione laughed. Kasey looked at Ginny. "And you must be the infamous little sister, Ginny Weasley. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you, I hear you're an excellent Quidditch player."

Ginny smiled. "Charlie, what have you been telling her about us?"

Kasey grinned at Charlie who was slightly red on his ears. "Oh, he's only told me everything, of course. Now, about that Quidditch playing skills?"

"Well… I am a Hollyhead Harpy." Ginny laughed, going red in the face.

Kasey nodded. "I hear you two are quite the Quidditch players yourself. Ron, I heard you were an _excellent_ keeper. I just remember the day Charlie came in saying 'both my baby siblings are on the Quidditch team! I can't believe it!' He was beaming for days! You two made him so proud!" She looked at Harry. "And of course, the amazing seeker Harry who caught the snitch with his mouth in his _first year!_ "

Everyone but Hermione was blushing. "Oh No, Hermione I have heard plenty about you. After the world cup Charlie was talking about how he swore his little brother was in love with this extremely bright witch. He swore you were the brightest witch of your age, and that you could put some of our coworkers to shame with your magic skills." That had Hermione blushing and Ron blushing even harder.

"Maybe bring down Percy and George, make them listen to everything Charlie says about us." Ron muttered.

"Oh, I've met George before. I go into the shop all the time. Whenever I get a holiday I am in that shop. And I'd rather not repeat some of the things said about Percy previous to last year…." Kasey chewed on her lower lip. Little Teddy had walked over to her. "Why, hello there, little one." She smiled. He smiled and changed his hair to look like hers. His eyes slowly turned as grey as hers. "Well aren't you talented." Kasey wiped a tear from her eyes.

Charlie squeezed her hand, brushing his lips over her cheek. Though this was nothing new for the two friends; they kissed cheeks all the time, and had even kissed on the mouth a few times before today, it was strange for a kiss between them to be so intimate.

"Kassidy James! It is absolutely lovely to see you again!" George bound into the room with a grin that the rest of his family hadn't seen in a while.

"George Weasley, what have I said about using my full name?" Kasey smiled as she got up to hug him.

"I believe you promised to hex the living daylights out of me. Promised me you'd hex me so hard that it would have me wishing you'd just sent a dragon to eat me." George winked. "Now what is this I hear about you dating my older brother? I don't remember hearing about that last time you stopped by the shop. And here I thought we were friends!"

Angelina walked in with a smile on her face. "Oh George, will you stop being so dramatic and silly. "

"I don't think I would have a job anymore if I stopped being dramatic and silly, Ang." George winked at her. "So, do tell me all about how you two got together. I knew you were pining after each other but I didn't know you'd finally had the courage to ask her out." He smirked at Charlie, who flushed.

Kasey blushed a bit too. Had she really made her feelings so clear? No…. He was only saying that because he thought they were together now. "He didn't have the courage, I asked him to have dinner with me and we both admitted our feelings for each other. We acted like we were a together already, so we just made it official." Kasey made up a story while still keeping to what Charlie had told his mother already.

"That is lovely." Hermione smiled. "Kasey, is your hair _burnt_?" She asked.

Kasey touched the tip of a burnt lock of hair with a sigh. "I'm afraid so, Hermione. I've been working with this sick dragon who keeps sneezing fire balls at me. Poor thing can't stop doing it, and my hair is paying the price. "

Hermione frowned, tilting her head a bit. "Oh no, she has her 'I need to go to the library' face on." Ron groaned. Hermione huffed and left the room. "Wait! 'Mione, come back. I didn't mean to upset you." He followed her out of the room.

Kasey raised an eyebrow. "They really do that a lot?"

"Yes." Ginny and Harry said automatically. "They are always fighting. It's either fighting or snogging." Harry smirked.

"Frankly it's disgusting." Ginny shook her head.

"As if that's not all you lot do. All you do is argue, snog and make fun of Ron and Hermione." George rolled his eyes.

"And we have a very healthy relationship, thank you very much." Ginny grinned. Harry just laughed and threw his arm around her shoulders.

Kasey laughed, glancing at Charlie. That sounded an awful lot like their relationship. When they weren't making fun of something, they were arguing about something else. As far as she could tell, she was the only one who wished snogging was a part of their routine. Charlie gave her a grin as if he could read her mind, though she was very glad he couldn't.

"I bet all you two do is talk about dragons and snog. For merlin's sake, is that all couples do these days?" George shook his head. Angelina just shook her head, laughing silently.

Mrs. Weasley walked in a few minutes later to tell them it was time for dinner. "Kasey, I noticed you didn't have any bags. Are you sure you are able to stay?"

"Yes ma'am. I just forgot my bags at home, I was so excited to get here I completely forgot to grab them." Kasey lied with an easy smile. Her uncomfortable vibe could be taken as embarrassment for forgetting her bags.

Charlie pulled her back, waiting for everyone to leave before asking her: "Why did you really come?" He asked in a whisper.

"To bring you your mother's present." Kasey muttered.

Charlie narrowed his eyes as if he didn't believe her. "You could have owled it to me."

Kasey flushed. Well this was going to be an interesting holiday…. "I … I got bored. Norse just kept setting my hair on fire and Jürgen just kept trying to get me to go to dinner with him and so I told him that I had to go because I was spending the holiday with you."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "You told him we were together, didn't you!"

Kasey bit her lip. "I may or may not have insinuated that we were shagging…" Charlie burst out laughing.

"So we are even then?" Charlie asked.

"Absolutely not! All you have to do is pretend like we spent the holiday shaggin'! I have to be your girlfriend for the holidays! I have to lie to your sweet, kind, lovely old mother. The woman just wants you to be happy! Why couldn't you just tell her the truth! That you are happy with your job and you have friends who love you anyway." Kasey hissed.

Charlie ran his hand through his red hair. "You don't get it, Kase! Your parents aren't pushing for you to have a family!" He froze as soon as he said it. "Oh god… Kasey, I am so sorry."

Kasey blinked away tears. "No, Char they aren't. You know what else they aren't doing? Making me Christmas dinner; knitting me a jumper; Opening presents; they aren't doing _anything_." She cried. "They are gone! So you should just appreciate your family, because at least you have most of them here. You lost your brother. I lost my parents."

Charlie stroked her hair. "I know, and I'm so sorry. I just want to make my mom happy. The way she smiled when she looked at you is all I could ever ask for. She wants her kids to get married and have kids of their own. If I tell her the only thing I'm in love with is my work…. It'll break her heart."

Kasey blinked back more tears. "And that is the only thing either of us will ever love." She muttered, looking away slightly.

"Let's just go eat, eh?" Charlie muttered, cupping her elbow in his hand.

Kasey nodded and followed him to the table. "After dinner, you all should go home to go to sleep. Charlie, I've set up your room for you and Kasey to sleep."

Ginny grinned over at Harry who chuckled. "Mum… We are all adults who live on our own… We can go to bed any time we feel."

Molly waved a finger at her daughter. "I don't care when you go to bed but you are _all_ expected to be here bright and early to help me decorate. That includes you two." She looked to Angelina first and then Kasey. "You being in relationships with my sons means you are family. And that means I am going to work you."

"That was never the case with Harry." Ginny smirked.

"Yes well…." Molly frowned. Kasey had heard how Ron had described Harry's home life and it sounded like Mrs. Weasley just wanted Harry to have a place where he could just be a kid. "I made him work when we were preparing for Bill and Fluer's wedding." She said.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Kasey asked.

"Molly, dear please." Molly gave her a big helping of food, muttering something about being underfed in Romania.

Kasey smiled slightly, trying not to grimace at how much food was on her plate. "What are we decorating for?"

Molly tutted. "You mean you didn't tell her about the Christmas party?" She hit Charlie in the back of the head.

"I hadn't gotten around to it!" Charlie muttered.

Kasey hid her smile with a bite of food. "No no, I remember seeing the invitation. I just didn't think about it."

After they finished eating everyone started leaving. Charlie showed Kasey to his room, which had posters of Quidditch teams all over the walls. The beds had been charmed together to make more room.

"Oh my god…." Kasey didn't know whether to laugh or die. "Your mom expects us to sleep together!"

Charlie groaned, putting his head in his hands. "I can sleep on the floor if you want…" He muttered.

Kasey shook her head. "No no, it's not the first time we've slept together. What's the harm?" Her mind flashed to a night about a month before when they had done a lot more than sleep when they were in the same bed…. But she doubted the amount of alcohol he had consumed that night probably meant he didn't remember. She only knew what they had done because she woke up first. She left before he could see her. He didn't ask why he had woken up the way he did and she never told him.

"Okay. It's just embarrassing that my mother…." Charlie rolled his eyes. "Here." He handed her a shirt. "You can wear this to bed, since you don't have any clothes. You can borrow something tomorrow for decorating too and then go get your stuff tomorrow evening."

Kasey got dressed and sat on the bed, the small flashes of memory she had from that night going through her brain as she watched him change into a pair of pajama pants. He didn't put a shirt on, to her dismay. The tattoo on his ribs: WWW, were clear even in the darkened room. She had gotten a butterfly with the words R.I.P. written through it on her shoulder. They had found a muggle shop one day and as Charlie is his father's son, he couldn't refuse. Kasey had decided to do it in respect to all the people who had died in the war.

"Good night, Kase." Charlie muttered.

"Good night, Char." She whispered back.


	2. You're being weird Is she pregnant?

Charlie Weasley and the Christmas Fib Chapter 2

Percy Weasley opened the door to his older brother's room. "Charles! Mother said you need to-." He cut off when he saw Kasey standing at the wardrobe in just a long shirt, her muscled legs showing. "Uh." He cleared his throat. "May I ask: Who are you?"

Kasey smirked slightly, opening her mouth to answer. "Girlfriend." Charlie grumbled from under the blankets. "Kasey, Percy. Percy, Kasey." He buried his face in a pillow.

Kasey flipped her hair over her shoulder. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Percy. I've heard all about you." She shot him a grin.

Percy cleared his throat again. "Yes well… Mother wishes for all of us to be down in the kitchen to be assigned jobs. We begin after breakfast." He adjusted his jacket before closing the door.

Kasey giggled as she jumped onto the bed. "I think I just gave your brother a heart spasm." She giggled again.

"Seeing your hot body in nothing but a tshirt is enough to give anyone a heart spasm, love." Charlie peeked at her from under the pillows with a grin. She hit him in the stomach. "Ow! What! I am only telling the truth."

Kasey only rolled her eyes, getting up and dressed. "Come on then, before your mother comes up here herself and murders you." She threw the pillow at him, hitting him in the head.

Charlie got up and grabbed her by the waist. "That bloody hurt you know." He breathed against her throat, his fingers brushing over her ear as he moved her dark hair.

Kasey shivered slightly as she pulled away. "This is coming from the man who got hit in the head by a dragon tail and refused to see a healer." She rolled her eyes.

Charlie shrugged and threw on clothes. They walked down the stairs into the dining room. Molly ushered them to their seats with a soft smile at Kasey. "Kasey, dear how did you sleep?" She asked as she gestured to the food on the table.

Kasey piled food onto her plate, shoving a piece of bacon in her mouth before nodding. "I slept very well, thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Molly shooed her. "It's Molly. Enjoy your breakfast, eat up all of you . You will be working hard today."

George looked at Kasey. "I think you have more food on your plate than Ron."

Kasey and Ron both had mouthfuls of food as they defensively said, "I'm hungry!" This caused everyone to start laughing.

"I like her. Try and hold on to this one, eh Charlie?" Bill laughed.

Charlie looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "I'll do my best. " He winked at her, causing her to blush. She tried to hide it by gulping down some pumpkin juice.

Once they were finally finished Molly had them all cleaning the table. "Alright, Kasey you will be helping George, Ginny, Audrey and Hermione clean the dining room, living room, and den. Charlie, you will be with the rest outside gardening. Fleur, you and Victorie are with me in the kitchen to get started with the food. When you lot are finished in here, you may start decorating. Same for you lot outside. Everyone clear on their jobs?" Everyone nodded.

"Did you notice she split up so that none of the couples are together?" George smirked.

"She doesn't want any funny business. Did you notice your girlfriend is the only girl outside and you are the only guy inside?" Charlie smirked.

"She knows who wears the pants in this relationship." Angelina smirked.

"Alright, let's go." Bill hit George in the head.

They all went off to do their jobs, the boys giving their girls some type of goodbye. Charlie leaned in close and whispered, "Good luck…." Kasey gave him a slight nod, feeling shivers down her spine at his breath against her skin.

Hermione gave Kasey a small glass vile. "Here, it's to heal your hair. Just poor it into your shampoo and it does wonders." She said with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Hermione…." Kasey smiled back.

Audrey gave them a look. "Let's get to work, shall we?" Kasey raised an eyebrow at Ginny who just rolled her eyes.

"Kasey and I can do the dining room for now, George and Hermione in the den, and Audrey you can start in the living room." Ginny nodded. "Mum said no magic in the dining room and den since there are so many things that it would just lead to disaster but the living room has disaster all the time so feel free to use magic to clean in there."

Audrey stomped off. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed George to the den. "Sorry about her. She's about as bad as Percy sometimes." Ginny sighed.

"It's alright." Kasey laughed, starting to sweep the floor.

Ginny started dusting the shelves. "So…. I heard Percy telling Audrey that when he walked into Charlie's room this morning he found you and I quote 'practically naked, and wearing his clothes!'"

Kasey laughed softly at her impersonation of Percy. "Well… I was wearing Charlie's shirt because I didn't have any night clothes. Plus, his shirts are so much softer than mine." Ginny giggled a bit at that.

"Don't worry; I sleep in Harry's clothes all the time." Ginny shrugged.

"So you live together?" Kasey asked, though she already knew. Charlie had been raving about how his little sister was engaged to Harry Potter. He went from very excited for her to very upset that his sister was engaged to very angry that she was living with him.

"We have been for a couple months now. He proposed about two months ago." Ginny smiled and then glanced at Kasey with slightly narrowed eyes, thinking about something. "Which….. You probably already knew that, considering how much you knew about us when you got here yesterday."

Kasey just shrugged. "Charlie loves you guys; he talks about you a lot."

Ginny frowned. "And yet I have never heard him mention you. You'd think he would right?"

Kasey shrugged again. "Charlie and I have been best friends for years. He's wanted me to know all about his family, but you don't really tell your family about the girl you hang out with and sometimes kiss… I mean, I guess he told George and Bill all about me. When I met them they knew more than I felt necessary….." She tied her hair up as she looked away.

Ginny nodded. "I guess he just didn't want to be ambushed and forced to bring you here. It's not exactly the greatest place…"

Kasey shook her head. "No… It's perfect. You all really care about each other and your mom is a sweetheart."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so. So are you going to invite your parents to the party?" Kasey chewed on her lower lip and looked away. She silently cursed herself as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Kasey? Have I said something wrong?"

Kasey shook her head. "No no. Would you mind covering for me if your mother asks where I am. I need to go talk to Charlie for a moment."

Ginny nodded as she watched Kasey rush out of the room. Kasey looked around before she found Charlie with Bill by the trees. "Kase? What's wrong?" He asked as he saw her. He rushed to her, automatically wrapping his arms around her. "Shhhh…. What is it? What happened?"

Bill nodded to Charlie to tell him he was going to go work farther away to give them privacy. "I'm sorry…" Kasey muttered, gripping Charlie's shirt tightly in her fist.

"Don't apologize, Kasey. Just tell me why you are upset so I can fix it." Charlie whispered in her ear.

"Ginny just asked me if my parents are going to be able to make it to the party… And rather than be an adult and explain why, I took the childish move and ran off." Kasey mumbled into his chest.

"It wasn't childish. It's alright, I can explain to everyone why they aren't coming." Charlie whispered into her hair, closing his eyes as he breathed in her scent. She still smelled of dragon fire and sand but at the same time she smelled like roses.

Kasey looked up into his eyes parting her lips slightly. He licked his lips unconsciously as he stared down at her. He wasn't sure what he was thinking, all he knew was he always wanted to protect her. He hated seeing her so sad. Charlie's biggest wish was to take away all of her sadness; though he knew he would never take away the pain of losing her parents.

Ginny looked around, wanting to fix anything that she may have said wrong. "Kasey!" Ginny called when she finally saw her.

"I should go." Kasey muttered. "Bye." She ran up to Ginny.

"Did I interrupt moment?" Ginny asked.

"It was already ruined." Kasey mumbled looking down at her hands. Ginny frowned looking at her. "Sorry... Um…. No. My parents died in the war. So they won't be coming to anything. "

Ginny tilted her head, feeling bad for upsetting her. Ginny hugged Kasey gently. She felt bad for upsetting her but also could sense something else was wrong. Kasey leaned back, wiping her eyes. "I'm fine." she shook her head to try to shake the thoughts in her head.

Charlie watched her, sighing softly. George raised an eyebrow glancing at him. He knew something was wrong too. Charlie felt him watching. "Ginny asked about her parents. It got her upset." He said.

George nodded. "Yeah that is upsetting. But I feel like something else is wrong." He frowned.

Charlie shrugged, shaking his head. "Nothing else is wrong." He shook his head. Charlie looked at George, afraid that he would figure out that they were only faking the relationship. He also hoped that none of this upset Kasey. He hadn't meant to upset her at all; he had just wanted to get his mother to stop nagging him. His family was a big part of his life and he wanted to make them happy. Molly Weasley wanted all of her children to be happy, but her idea of happiness was like hers. Molly Weasley was happy because of her husband, her children and her life so that was what she thought her children needed to be happy. Charlie thought that he could be happy just working with his dragons and hanging out with Kasey. Those were what made him happy, those were things he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

"Charlie?" Bill rest his hand on his younger brothers shoulder.

Charlie glanced at Bill. He hoped he hadn't said any of his thoughts out loud as he had a few times before when around Kasey. When you got used to only being around dragons all day you were not used to having to keep your thoughts to yourself.

Bill tilted his head, trying to read what was wrong with his brother. "You alright, mate?" He asked gently.

Charlie gave one slight nod before getting back to his work. After a few minutes Charlie glanced up to see little Victorie came stumbling out to try to get to her daddy. "Papa! " The little eighteen month old girl giggled. Bill scooped her up, his whole face lighting up as he looked at her. Charlie noticed that Victorie didn't even seem to see her father's scars; the small girl thought her father was just as beautiful as her mother.

"What can I do for you, little princess?" Bill cooed.

Victorie giggled patting his head. "Ma ma need." She said.

Bill played with the small girls' blond curls. "Mama needs me?" He smiled.

Fluer came out, seeming quite angry with the small girl. She was talking very quickly in French, so Charlie wasn't sure if she was angry or just very worried about the girl. "Fluer… don't worry about her. She came straight to me, and it's pretty safe out here."

"There are things out 'ere bigger than 'er that could hurt 'er!" Fluer said worriedly looking around. Bill kissed her head gently to try to calm her.

"TIME TO EAT." Molly called out to the group outside.

Charlie went inside, glancing around to try to find Kasey. "Where's Kasey?" He asked Ginny worriedly.

Ginny looked at him. "She said she wasn't feeling well so she went to rest for a few minutes. Charlie is there something you need to talk about?" She gave him a look very similar to his mother when she knew he was up to something.

Charlie had always been quite close to his only sister, but telling her he was faking his relationship would ruin the whole plot. "Whatever are you talking about?" He asked, knowing he sounded like Fred and George when they were getting into something and their mother asked them what they were up to.

Ginny glared at him, knowing that tone very well. "Charlie… Kasey isn't pregnant is she?" She asked softly.

Charlie's eyes widened. "Oh god no! No no, no definitely not. There is absolutely no way." He said quickly. Well… if she was it wasn't his. They hadn't slept together… not that he could really remember. If they had in that time he didn't remember when he was drunk that was too long ago for her to be pregnant.

Ginny looked at him with her narrowed eyes. "Absolutely no way?" she asked.

"Honestly she's probably just back at camp taking care of the dragon she was taking care of before. Norse can't be left alone for too long, not when he's this ill." That was all the truth, so his sister could stop sensing that he was hiding something.

"You two are too perfect for each other." Ginny laughed. "When should we expect her back?"

Charlie shrugged. "Just stick with that she isn't feeling well and if she's gone too long I'll tell mum she went to get her stuff."

Ginny nodded shortly. "I'll cover for her too then."

"Get in here you two." Molly called at them. "Ginny, where did Kasey disappear to?"

Ginny glanced up the stairs towards the bedrooms. "She wasn't feeling well so I told her to go lay down. Don't worry, she's probably just tired." She shrugged when her mother got her worried face on.

"Charlie go check on her?" Molly said with worry still lacing her voice. "See if I need to make her a potion to help her with anything."

Charlie nodded. "Sure. I'm sure she already took one. We all carry around pain relieving potions in case we get hurt. The really strong ones make you sleep for a few hours so I'm sure she'll just sleep for a bit and be fine." He went up to his room, glancing around for Kasey. He wasn't shocked when she suddenly popped up in front of him with a bag. "Hey, everything good?" He asked quietly.

Kasey nodded once. "Yeah, Ambrosia is helping me out. Her boyfriend broke up with her so she's refusing to go home now. I should only have to pop in for a few minutes every day. Norse is feeling better. He's still coughing up fire though…" She went to the mirror and wiped the ash off her cheeks. "I'm going to go take a bath, are you good to cover for me?"

Charlie nodded. "I'll tell her you were feeling ill so you took a nap and now you're taking a bath to feel better." He told her.

"Thanks Charlie. Sorry about this." She grabbed some clothes from the bag she brought.

"It's no problem. I dragged you into this; I can cover for you for a bit for you to do your job and clean up." He shrugged. She nodded again and left for her bath.

Charlie went back to the kitchen. "She's feeling better, just going for a bath. She said to just get started without her; she'll only be a moment."

"Go on then, there is still much to do before the party. We have guests coming in from the ministry." Molly told them sternly.

"Technically you've had guests from the ministry here for days Mum." Ginny grinned gesturing to Harry, Percy, Ron and Hermione.

Molly waved her off. "Oh you know what I mean. They're family, they come all the time."

"We don't count." Harry joked.

Molly's cheeks flushed red. "Oh no Harry, that's not what I meant. I am very proud of your work in the Ministry, all of yours…"

"Mum, it's fine." Ron told her; his ears had gone quite red.

"Really, Molly." Harry smiled. "I don't want to be considered 'a guest from the ministry', that sounds all too formal. I'm here because I care about you all."

"Oh Harry Potter, you had me worried there for a second!" Molly huffed. "I was worried I'd hurt your feelings." She swat at him with her towel.

Harry grinned, ducking from the towel. "Sorry sorry." He laughed.

Charlie looked up as Kasey took the empty seat next to him. "Feeling better?" He asked softly.

Kasey gave him a slight nod. Her dark hair looked soft; revived by Hermione's potion. Charlie wasn't used to seeing her dark hair down and looking so beautiful. "Thank you." She said when the food got passed to her.

Hermione glanced over at the 'couple'. "Your hair looks lovely, Kasey." She smiled.

Kasey ran her fingers through her long hair. "I'm not sure it's ever been this healthy. I don't usually use potions to fix it. I normally just cut off the broken, burnt or chewed on pieces."

"I'm sorry, but did she say chewed on?" Audrey whispered to Percy.

"It appears so." Percy glanced at Kasey.

"Baby dragons aren't much different than baby humans. They need to teeth so they chew on things. I usually let them chew on my hand or a toy but sometimes they chomp on my hair to see what it feels like."

Aubrey glanced at Victorie before looking back at Percy. Her look said that she was never having kids.

Charlie chuckled softly. "They're like really dangerous babies." He said.

Molly gave him a look. "Stop that, the lot of you before Victorie is the only grandchild I get." She huffed as her husband came in.

"Oh goodness, who has your mother so upset now?" He chuckled sitting at the table.

"Charlie and Kasey are scaring all of the others out of having children with their talk of dangerous dragons and comparing them to babies!" Molly huffed.

George glanced at Angelina quickly before glancing down. "Well…. We were going to tell everyone at the party but that is starting to seem too formal but…" He said softly.

"George and I are having a baby. We've known for about a month now." Angelina smiled widely.

Everyone stared at them. "You… you what?!" Molly gasped softly

"We're having a baby boy." Angelina told her. "You're going to be the grandma of a little baby boy."

Molly was in tears when she hugged Angelina and George tightly. "Oh my goodness that is excellent news!"

Everyone else congratulated them. "Do you have any names picked out?" Ginny asked with a smile.

Angelina looked at George. "Yes actually."

George gave her a watery smile before looking back to his family. "We are going to name in Freddie."

Molly was sobbing at this point. "Oh my goodness." George stood up to hug her. The two always connected over their deep feelings of the loss of one of the youngest Weasleys.

"That's really sweet." Kasey smiled softly.

Molly seemed to forget they had to prepare the house for the big party because after lunch she just kept talking to Angelina about baby things, completely ignoring everyone else. Kasey smiled softly. "Congrats Georgie." She hugged him gently.

"Thanks Kassidy." George smiled softly. "I'm terrified."

Kasey shook her head. "Don't stress about it. You're going to be a great dad. I'm sure your brother would agree one hundred percent." She smiled.

George nodded. "Thanks Kase." She nodded before going back to Charlie.


End file.
